General-purpose search engines have become reasonably good at providing search results, particularly in domains of knowledge that are not highly technical and/or specialized. Some search engines employ “semantic” search techniques that provide contextual meaning and an understanding of searchers' intent, therefore improving search accuracy.
There are also ratings-based search engines where results are filtered as matching a particular rating criteria. The ratings are generated from both objective and subjective criteria, often based on user use reporting. However, these search engines do not take into account the conditions upon which the user reported given statements forming the basis of the rating. In this sense ratings are not put into any form of contextual analysis.